True Feelings
by Baruma
Summary: Rei has feelings she must hide from her friends, but one comes who shares her pain.


True Desire  
  
The temple fire flickered slowly, causing the shadows to dance across the walls. A small raven-haired beauty sat kneeled before it, confusion written plainly across her delicately crafted face.  
  
Slowly, she rose; her long, slender legs hold straight a perfectly shaped body surrounded by long midnight hair. Softly she sighed. "It isn't fair." The message played threw her lips sounding as a flute or sweet pipe.  
  
All she knew told her the friends she loved so dearly were angels. For sure, the five friends and four other girls were reincarnated spirits of the children of the moon.  
  
Each girl was a princess and the warrior and power of their respective planets, sworn to protect this universe and the Moon Princess Usagi.  
  
Then one day a terrible evil came apon them and killed all. Heartbroken, the Moon Queen sent them to the future. But the evil followed and the warriors were reunited once again to save the Earth.  
  
The dark priestess was the Princess Hino Rei of Mars, also known as Sailor Mars.  
  
Sitting on the makeshift bed she kept close to the temple room, she brought slender hands to her majestic dark violet eyes and wept, her hair falling forward to cover her face.  
  
Kino Makoto was the first of her friends. Tall and strong, her medium length hair brought forth the feminine side of the boyish brunette. Also a great cook, she made all the meals they had together and always had something sweet when one of them were down.  
  
Mizuno Ami was a small intelligent woman. Her short blue hair showed a glimpse of the delicate beauty of the son to be doctor. The shy woman was careful and had more than her share of kindness.  
  
Aino Minako was, for loss of a better word, perfect. The Goddess of Love, as she so aptly called herself, was beautiful. Long golden locks cascaded down her back and surrounded the sunny smile and bright sapphire eyes, snappy with their own sense of desire to love and be loved.  
  
Tsukino Usagi was her princess. The long flaxen odangos were rare and much valued in Japan, as were the large crystal sea of souls she innocently called her eyes. Her body was precise, not one mistake.  
  
Most saw her as a klutz at first sight but once they meet her they fell in love, with love. One man, Darien, was blessed to have her as his own, for she was completely devoted to him, heart and soul.  
  
She cringed at the thought of Darien. She once loved him, and still do a little she admitted to herself, but gave him over to Usagi. They were meant to be, in the past, present and future.  
  
"Why do they have to be so flawless?" She choked, and coughed slightly, and beat her slim hands on her bed in light, passionate blows.  
  
"Perfect and pretty, no wonder no one notices me." Her spirit broken, her knees gave out, and she collapsed on the floor, her head held by the bed, her face buried beneath her arms and hair.  
  
Unbeknownst to the forlorn priestess, a tall shaggy man stood frozen listening at her door, holding a tray of tea for two. He often came when she was held up at the fire, for nights can become very long alone.  
  
Slowly he opened the door. She lay, face hidden, by the bed where she had fallen, while the man watched her.  
  
He set the tray on a small table by the door, and walked quietly to her. Pulling a long red ribbon from his temple uniform, he kneeled and wrapped it around the silky mass of hair before him. Startled from his tender touch, she jerked herself up sitting and looked at his face.  
  
"Yuuichiru, what-?" He looked into her large dark eyes; one finger covering her now closed mouth.  
  
"I heard you, and I don't believe it. You are the most beautiful I have ever seen and I have seen the world. The only one I notice is the only one worth my time. I love you my Rei-chan."  
  
Shocked her eyes opened wide for him to see the large dark violet pools swirl around in surprise. Her firm, pink lips fell open slightly, but no words left her.  
  
Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her softly. When he got no response he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his body.  
  
The ribbon knot slipped from her hair to the floor and her hair fell around them the same time she hugged him close and kissed him firmly back.  
  
Gently he brushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her cheeks softly, drying her tears. One unruly strand of silk fell forward and caught on her eyelash.  
  
He lifted her up on the bed then sat beside her. She kissed him soundly and began to lean back slowly. Lying with her, he began to pull her temple shirt off over her head. He knocked it off the bed with her bra.  
  
Gently he ran his hand down her side, softly caressing her small breasts, watching, as her nipples grew dark and hardened. Goosebumps formed wherever his finger touched.  
  
Crying softly, she ran her long soft fingers threw his dark brown hair and on his face, stopping at his moist lips.  
  
He let his mouth fall apart and took between his lips and tenderly sucked her fingertip, running his tongue under her nail.  
  
Freeing her hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looked into his soft brown eyes, and kissed his lips with her tongue. "I love you too." 


End file.
